1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aerator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cruising aerator.
2. Description of Related Art
Aquatic pools, fishponds or fishing farms usually requires aeration devices to maintain the concentration of dissolved oxygen (DO), which is absolutely necessary and important to the breathing of aquatics, underwater organisms and microorganisms, the stabilization of water quality, and the ecological equilibrium of pool water. Microorganisms have to absorb dissolved oxygen from water to decompose the redundant organic material and to perform nitrification, which transforms ammonia (NH3) of higher toxicities into nitrous (NO2) or nitric (NO3) acid of much lower toxicities.
A paddlewheel, a typical conventional aeration device, splashes water into the air by its vane wheels driven by a motor, and it increases the aeration time and surface area between the water clusters and air, so as to achieve the purposes of aeration and increasing the dissolved oxygen concentration.
An aerobic treatment pool of a waste water treatment factory of the general environmental protection and the chemical industries also uses microorganisms to decompose the organic materials in the water. In these applications, a blowing machine, an air pipe and air vents are typically used to transport air to the bottom of the pool, at which the air is transformed as a plurality of small air bubbles and liberated at the pool bottom. The mixing of small air bubbles and water increases the concentration of dissolved oxygen of pool water, and, therefore, promotes the decomposition rate of the organic materials by microorganisms.
Although the traditional paddlewheel has been widely used in aquatic pools for a long history, its aeration effect on increasing the concentration of dissolved oxygen is quite small, especially for the region close to the bottom of the pool or those not very close to the paddlewheel. Therefore, aquatic pools of wider areas usually require a number of conventional paddlewheel, which are installed in different locations to increase the concentration of dissolved oxygen (DO) in the pool. However, the power consumption is large due to its poor aeration efficiency, and the capital cost is expensive since a number of paddle wheels are required.